At The Table
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Babecues were common occurrences at the Burrow. Rather by blood or adoption, they were all part of the Weasley family and Hermione loved that.


Written for Hogwarts July Event (Having a barbecue)

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

As it always was, the kitchen of the Burrow was warm from an afternoon of baking. It smelled of chocolate, cinnamon, vanilla and a scent Hermione associated with home. She carried a large tray of cupcakes as she moved into the room. Setting the tray on the table, she smiled at the woman standing by the stove.

"Afternoon, Molly," Hermione said, startling the woman.

Molly withdrew herself from the over, taking out a tray of shortbread cookies. She set the tray on the stove and moved forward to envelope Hermione in a hug.

"Hello, dear," the woman said as she wrapped her arms around the young woman who had become like a daughter to her. "I'm glad you could make it. We were beginning to worry you two wouldn't be able to come. Now, where is that fiancé of yours? Tell me he isn't off causing trouble so soon."

"No," Hermione chuckled. "Teddy grabbed him as soon as we got here. Something about a Quidditch move. I took the cupcakes, and Teddy took Draco."

"Boys will be boys." Molly moved back towards her baking. She took a peak into the container Hermione brought with her and smiled at the smell. "Did you bake these or-"

"Draco did," Hermione answered. "I told him about it being a potluck and he decided to bake. Any excuse for him to be in that kitchen is a good enough one for him."

"I wouldn't expect anything else from that boy," Molly chuckled. "If you could take those cupcakes outside, along with the tray of cornbread on the table, I would really appreciate it."

"No problem. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, just that. I will be out as soon as the shortbread cookies are finished."

Hermione nodded. She took the specified trays and made her way out into the backyard. She smiled at the sight. Arthur was working the oversized barbecue grill, Charlie and George beside him. A bit away, Bill was with his wife and their child. Harry and Ginny were over by the table, helping to organize food and trying to keep Ron out of the meal. Teddy was on a kiddie broom, flying circles around a smirking Draco. All around the backyard of the Burrow were members of the Weasley family, both by blood and adoption. Hermione moved past it all, setting the trays of deserts onto the table.

"Glad you could show," Ginny drew her into a hug. "So, wedding's at the end of summer. You ready?"

Hermione glanced over at Draco who was guiding Teddy's broom and showing him how to take it a bit higher off the ground. "Very excited. How about you? I heard you two were expecting."

Harry chuckled as he came up beside them. "You tell Hermione before we even tell your mother."

"Of course," Ginny rolled his eyes at him. "We'll tell mum later tonight. I had to tell Mione though."

"Tell her what?" Draco appeared beside them. Teddy was clinging to his leg, smiling up at them. "That Potter finally knocked up the Weaslette?"

"You told him?" Ginny frowned at Hermione.

Hermione shrugged, "he overheard. You aren't exactly quite on the Floo."

"What's knocked up?" Teddy asked, looking up at Draco with wide, curiously grey eyes.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Draco answered.

Giving a humph, Teddy withdrew himself from Draco's leg and stood. He threw his hands into the air. "That's what gran always says."

The four of them watched as the toddler wandered off towards his grandmother. Ginny chuckled. "So, Mione, Ferret, when you planning one for yourself?"

"How about we manage a wedding first," Hermione answered.

"Alright kids!" Molly's voice greeted them as she walked out into the backyard, the tray of shortbread levitating just beyond her wand. "Gather around the table. How's the food coming Arthur?"

"Finished," Arthur called back, handing the trays of barbecue to the boys beside him. "Find a seat, you lot."

They did as instructed, shoving their way into spots around the table. Food was shifted to make space, and Hermione found herself knocked to the side as Teddy took a place beside Draco – she had to admit the admiration Teddy had for his cousin was adorable. She took her seat on the other side of Draco, next to Ron. She slapped the ginger's hand away and smirked as he pouted.

"But I'm so hungry," Ron whined, tossing her wide, sad eyes.

"You can wait," Hermione answered. She missed his response as George set off a small firework which darted between the trays of food. Molly scolded him, but it was clear from the smile on her lips that she was enjoying the afternoon.

As soon as the excitement wore off, they all began to dig in to the collection of food. Easy conversation quickly took to the air. Hermione dug her fork into the platter of barbecued meat in front of her, just as another did. She smirked at Draco as she knocked his fork to the side and took the pork steak for herself. He grinned back, before his attention was taken up by little Victoire across the table.

The table was full of laughter and familiarity, and as Hermione sat there with the people who had become family to her, she couldn't be happier.


End file.
